


Tale of the Viridescent Dragoon

by ThatOnePsycho



Category: Final Fantasy, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dragoon Izuku, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePsycho/pseuds/ThatOnePsycho
Summary: Izuku Midoriya's Quirk was boring, by most standards. Being able to jump incredibly high wasn't anything impressive like Kacchan's Quirk, but the force of coming down... that, that was powerful, as he learned from Yagi Toshinori at age 13. The Life and Blood of a Dragon ran through his veins, now he just needed to learn how to use it.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

Another new story, another short chapter so I can modify it based of feedback (though that might take longer, since I'm technically on Hiatus). Expect characters from across Final Fantasy to make appearances (which is why it's not marked as any particular Final Fantasy), sometimes as cameos, others as important characters.

\--- X Izuku X-

  
  
  


Izuku sat on the roof of the multistory building, eyes scanning the fight below as he scribbled theories and notes into his journal.

  
  
  


_ Hasn't taken flight yet, despite wings. Dragon form takes too much energy? Could still use them to- _

  
  
  


Before Izuku could finish writing, Ryukyu flapped her wings once, buffeting the gang and sending all but the leader, who had some sort of Quirk that kept him from moving (increased mass, maybe?) flying against the wall of the building, where they crumpled unmoving. The leader charged forward, his gloved hand smashing into the Dragoon Hero and pushing her back before Ryukyu slammed her feet into the cement and dug her claws in deep.

  
  
  


Well, he hoped she wasn't over her limit on what the Hero Public Safety Commission was willing to foot the bill on. He knew the higher you were, the more they would, and she was in the top twenty heroes.

  
  
  


Ryukyu threw herself forward, throwing more cement up as she did, and slammed the man into the ground with one hand… foot… thing.. his head the only thing visible on either side of the guillotine sharp talons, "She's using his own mass plus the mass of her foot against him, he can probably barely breath like that and-"

  
  
  


Izuku couldn't help the sheepish smile that came across his face as Ryukyu's head turned towards him, just enough for her right eye to catch sight of him. He reluctantly raised a hand and waved, and she let out a snort of… well, he hoped it was amusement.

  
  
  


_ Enhanced senses _ .

  
  
  


The dragon flexed her hand, knocking the leader out as she nodded to the approaching police, "Kid! Come down here."

  
  
  


"Who-?" One of the officers started before Izuku jumped, landing on one of the shattered pieces of concrete on the tip of his toes before finishing his landing. The officer jerked, eyes wide, "How did-? We cleared everyone out!"

  
  
  


"He was sitting on top of the building," Ryukyu said, shrinking down as the iron maiden was wheeled in, "that's not exactly safe, you know?"

  
  
  


The thirteen year old shifted, laughing sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I just love watching hero fights and villains don't normally look up, you know?"

  
  
  


"It's still not safe," Ryukyu said, shrinking back to her human form and crossing her arms, "and not just for you. If I had realized you were there sooner, I would have had to fight differently to keep you safe."

  
  
  


Izuku's eyes flickered down, and he tightened his grip on his journal. It was… ironic, he guessed, that he found Ryukyu more intimidating now than he did when she was a truck sized dragon, "Sorry… It's just, I want to be a hero some day, and learning how heroes and villains fight seems… it's a smart way to do things, isn't it?"

  
  
  


"...It depends on the fight," Ryukyu said. "but when the police say to clear the area, it's not normally one that's safe for civilians. And even then, there are better ways to get ready. Learning to use your Quirk, or martial arts or a weapon of some sort, or both. Would you like an autograph?"

  
  
  


Izuku rolled his eyes, before turning the journal to a blank page and handing her the pen. Great, another hero who said that without telling him how to learn those things. Ryukyu quickly wrote her name, alongside something else, "What's-?"

  
  
  


"It's the address of a site that compiles resources for help with Quirk training," Ryukyu said gently, "if you're going to be a hero, that really is where you should start…?"

  
  
  


"Midoriya," Izuku said, "Midoriya Izuku."

  
  
  


"Izuku," Ryukyu nodded, handing the journal to him and giving him a small smile, "and don't misunderstand, being able to identify and find weaknesses of Quirks on the fly is an amazing trait to have too, so don't stop practicing that too.

  
  
  


Izuku nodded, coiling his legs beneath him and kicking off as black scale marks flashed across his skin and green energy writhed around him, he landed on the top of the building, doing it again before the police could yell at him for using his Quirk in public.

  
  
  


\--- X Inko X---

  
  
  


Inko looked up at the familiar noise of someone landing on the roof of their apartment, hiding a sigh and swinging open the door to stare at Izuku as he dropped onto the railing with superhuman precision and grace, "Izuku…"

  
  
  


Izuku span on the tip of his foot, not even swaying as he stared at Inko, "Hi?"

  
  
  


"How far out did you go?" Inko said, tapping her finger on her arm, Izuku shifted and winced.

  
  
  


"What're you-"

  
  
  


"It's nearly dinner," Inko said, "and I called Mitsuki, she said you didn't come to their house after school. Where did you go?"

  
  
  


"...Kiyashi," Izuku admitted, reluctantly, "There was a hero bulletin saying there was a group of heroes there, but it turns out it was just Ryukyu."

  
  
  


Well, at least it was only that far. Inko had actually expected him to go to Minato to see All Might fight again, and been prepared to call his secretary, Yagi, to ask if Izuku had been hanging around the agency. Still, "You're going to be grounded for the next two days, do you understand?"

  
  
  


Izuku nodded, eyes lowering, "Yes, Mom…"

  
  
  


Sometimes, Inko wished Izuku had gotten a Quirk that was less… mobile. She loved him to death, but when he was able to clear massive distances with several jumps, it became increasingly hard to keep him safe and in Mustafu.

  
  
  


Of course, there were other times it was incredibly convenient to have that Quirk. Sending him on grocery runs, for example.

  
  
  


"Come in," Inko said, stepping aside to let Izuku hop from the railing and into the apartment with one jump, "...So, Ryukyu? Which hero is that?"

  
  
  


Izuku's face split into a grin, and his eyes jumped up to meet her, shining with excitement, both pure green apart from the black slit of the pupil, practically glowed, "She's the Dragoon hero! Her Quirk let's her turn into a giant dragon from the west!"

  
  
  


Inko hummed, shutting the door and walking into the kitchen, "I'm a bit surprised she's not your favorite hero, then."

  
  
  


"Because she's a dragon?" Izuku said, smile faltering before he shrugged, "She's cool, but she's no All Might! He's on a whole other level. You gotta come watch a fight with me sometime!"

  
  
  


"And let you jump with me?" Inko said, putting the katsudon in front of him, "The last time you did that, I swear you took years off my life."

  
  
  


She knew Izuku wasn't frightened by the heights he reached because of his ability to slow himself before he hit the ground, but the same wasn't true for her.

  
  
  


\---- X Toshinori X---

  
  
  


_ Toshinori watched the boy land on the rooftop out of the corner of his eye, green energy flashing as he did so. The boy had been following him for several hours, and if it weren't for how young the boy was, he might have assumed the worst. _

  
  
  


_ Toshinori wasn't a fool, you didn't make it as far as he did with as many factors aimed against you (a career known for tragic ends, a Quirk who's bearers met the same) but he didn't want to imagine someone who couldn't be younger than eight or nine had turned to villainy… even if that ended up backfiring on him in the end.  _

  
  
  


_ He'd rather take that backfire than attack an innocent boy. _

  
  
  


_ Hoping from one foot to the other, Toshinori kicked off, driving a five percent punch (it didn't even warrant being called a Smash, really.) into the villain with skin like an obsidian statue of a god. His hand protested lightly, before Toshinori lifted it back and drove it in at fifteen percent.  _

  
  
  


_ The man collapsed under his own weight as he wheezed, curling up, "Stay down, Please. I don't want to hurt you-" _

  
  
  


_ "-too late, bastard," the villain coughed. _

  
  
  


_ "Anymore than necessary," Toshinori finished, picking up the bag of money the criminal had stolen and locking eyes with the boy, "You there! On the roof!" _

  
  
  


_ The boy locked up, a blush exploding across his face as he stared at All Might wide eyed. His mouth moved several times, before he squeaked, "Yes, All Might?" _

  
  
  


_ "Bring this to that store over there," Toshinori said, throwing the bag up to the boy who caught it and nodding to the store the money had been taken from while planting a foot on the villain to keep him from attacking the boy. This was a good test of character, there was over ten thousand yen in the bag. If the boy- _

  
  
  


_ Toshinori didn't even finish the assessment before the boy's Quirk activated and he leapt from the roof, landing on the ground in front of the building and began to drag it into it. He was a good kid, Toshinori would have to make sure to give him an autograph after the police showed up to pick up the villain… even if he was breaking the law by using his Quirk. _

  
  
  


_ "Young man!" Toshinori called as the boy stepped back out, "Don't go lurking off again, and yes, I  _ **_did_ ** _ see you following me, I want to talk to you." _

  
  
  


_ Little did Toshinori realize that this would be the first of many,  _ **_many_ ** _ encounters he would have with Midoriya Izuku over the years. But he was glad for it in hindsight. _

  
  
  


\--- X Toshinori/Izuku X---

  
  
  


Toshinori: Hey, Kid?

  
  
  


Izuku: Yeah?

  
  
  


Toshinori: Want to hang out at my agency this weekend? Your Mom said you seemed a bit out of sorts.

  
  
  


Izuku: Do you know someone who could help train me with my Quirk?

  
  
  


Toshinori: ...Well, that came outta nowhere. I'll talk to you about it this weekend, but maybe.

  
  
  


\--- X Toshinori X---

  
  
  


Toshinori rolled his eyes at the knock on the sixth story window, standing up and pulling it open. Izuku swung in seconds later, rolling to defuse the impact before his red shoes pushed off the ground. Well, looks like that parkour class wasn't going to waste after all…

  
  
  


"You're really lucky most people don't know which floor my agency is on," Toshinori said, pouring the hot tea into his cup and sitting back down on the couch. His office was simple, only the chairs were on the expensive side (and they hadn't for most of his career, but he had been convinced by Recovery Girl that more comfortable chairs would help with some of the pain that made up most of his life), and everything else had been bought at the Tachikawa IKEA.

  
  
  


"Uh…" Izuku shifted in the chair across from him before nodding, "Yeah."

  
  
  


"And stop using your Quirk for things like that," Toshinori lectured, "Seriously, kid, one of these days you're gonna get caught by an officer or hero who actually cares about people using their Quirks and get yourself in trouble."

  
  
  


Izuku pointedly didn't meet Toshinori's eyes, sitting down and mumbling, "It's just mobility, why can't I use it to get around?"

  
  
  


Because Quirk law had to be all inclusive in case a villain with a 'boring' quirk used it creatively, according to UA (and by proxy, the government). You'd think there'd be a law for specifically using your Quirk for criminal acts… but you'd be wrong.

  
  
  


"Still," Toshinori said, "It'd hurt your chances of getting into UA if you have a record. Got it?"

  
  
  


Izuku flushed as he seemed to realize he spoke aloud, gulping down some of the scalding tea without flinching.

  
  
  


"So," Toshinori said, leaning backwards and hiding the full body shiver of pain, "You said you wanted to know if I knew someone who could help you with your Quirk?"

  
  
  


Izuku nodded, "And… and maybe a weapon?"

  
  
  


Toshinori blinked, "A… weapon?"

  
  
  


Izuku nodded, "I don't have a Quirk that makes me super strong like you do, so learning to use a weapon makes some sense, doesn't it?"

  
  
  


Toshinori hesitated. He hadn't told Izuku about One for All, or his plan to pass the Quirk on to him eventually, yet, "I suppose. I know someone I could call about that, too."

  
  
  


"Thanks," Izuku said, smiling broadly at him. Toshinori smiled back, sitting at the table and waiting for the call to come in for him to go out. Man, he missed being able to patrol normally, but with only a certain number of hours he could, he'd been forced to take a waiting approach in Minato.

  
  
  


Still, it was normally only an hour or so before that happened, even if most villains operated at night…

  
  
  


\--- X Toshi/Dave X---

  
  
  


Toshi: Hey, Davey?

  
  
  


Dave: Toshi! What's up?

  
  
  


Toshi: Would you happen to know someone who could help with creating a combat outfit and weapons for a protege of mine?

  
  
  


Dave: You mean other than Melissa?

  
  
  


Toshi: Right, she's old enough to have started working on Support gear, hasn't she?

  
  
  


Dave: Yeah. I-Expo is this year, you want to drop by with that "protege" and we can introduce them? She'd probably love to work with "Uncle Might's" student. Besides, we haven't seen each other in years.

  
  


Toshi: I'd have to get permission from his mother, but he'd probably nerd out. He's a hero fanboy.

  
  


\--- X Izuku X---

  
  


Izuku sat on the roof, watching All Might, Toshinori, catch the punch from a towering villain with one hand, the street cracking under the force even as the Symbol of Peace didn't move. With his other hand, the hero threw a punch so hard it seemed to send the air quaking, the villain's head snapping to the side as he tilted back and crashed into the ground. 

  
  


Izuku's phone chirped, and he glanced down to see the message from Kacchan.

  
  


_ Did you actually go to see All Might fight AGAIN, you damn nerd? _

  
  


_ How'd you know? _

  
  


_ Watching the fight, there was a shot of you on the roof. People are trying to figure out if you're All Might's secret child or something, since they keep seeing you. _

  
  


Izuku chuckled at that, before putting away his phone and jumping after All Might, who was on his way to the next fight.

  
  


"By the way," All Might said suddenly, glancing up from his own phone as Izuku approached, "How would you like to go to I-Expo if I can get your mother's permission?"

  
  


It was, perhaps the first time since Izuku had unlocked his Quirk where he didn't stick the landing, instead crashing shoulder first into the ground with a loud pop and a spike of pain. I-Expo? The biennial showcase of new Support Tech from across the globe with Pro Heroes from the same? That I-Expo!? All Might wanted him to go to I-Expo!?

  
  


"YES!" Izuku cheered, ignoring the pain as he attempted to raise his right arm.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, I have no plan for Izuku to hook up with Melissa or Hilda at this point (I have no idea who I'm gonna hook him up with). But him blushing and getting flustered is totally in canon.
> 
> And sorry this is so short after so long, I felt like the experimentation should have it's own chapter and everything else I considered (Momo showing up, Villain Factory attacking Inko because they think she has a connection to Toshinori, ect.) just wasn't working.
> 
> And yes, Hilda is a bit of a bitch.

  
  


\--- X Izuku X---

  
  


Izuku was practically vibrant in place as the private jet flew out over the Pacific, moving around the kitchen to make a bowl of katsudon. He couldn't believe it, he was going to I-Island! During I-Expo! There were gonna be more Heroes there than anywhere he'd been!

  
  


"This is a really nice plane," Izuku said to Toshinori, who gave a wet laugh from his seat in front of a table, playing a game on a laptop. It would have been strange to imagine All Might as a gamer when they met… and he normally wasn't, but he did enjoy playing strategy games.

  
  


"I bought it back when I was first starting out and Davey moved to I-Island," Toshinori said, "I was thinking I would be able to visit when it was close to Japan on the circuit, but, well… I always ended up being too busy to actually go. I actually had to get it stocked with some supplies because it hadn't ever been used."

  
  


"That's right," Izuku said, looking up from where the cutlet was sizzling, "The designer of your costumes is in charge of I-Island right?"

  
  


"Kinda," Toshinori said, "Dave is in charge of the science, but there's a regulatory council in charge of actually authorizing it. You'll see when we get there."

  
  


"We're gonna meet Mr. Shield?" Izuku asked, eyes sparkling.

  
  


"And his daughter Melissa," Toshinori said, "She's going to design your gear for you."

  
  


"Seriously!?" Izuku span in place.

  
  


"Surprise!" Toshinori chuckled, "Yeah, it's why we're coming to I-Expo. You asked if I knew anyone, and I couldn't think of someone better. I already sent her some preliminary data, but you'll probably spend most of I-Expo either working on designs with her or exploring the new equipment. Hope you don't mind."

  
  


"No," Izuku said, hopping from one foot to the other, "No! Of course not! That's… that's awesome! I can't wait to meet her!"

  
  


"Yeah," Toshinori chuckled, "Well, I hope you've been practicing your English."

  
  


Izuku locked up, smile fading, "Oh, yeah… she wouldn't know how to speak Japanese, would she?"

  
  


"She might," Toshinori said, "I haven't seen her in a while."

  
  


This was gonna be awkward if she didn't, Izuku's English was… passable.

  
  


\--- X Melissa X---

  
  


Melissa moved her arm slowly, laboriously, to pick up the three ton container. Halfway through the process of moving it, the red lights flickered across her arm and the emergency sirens wailed along it as it was forced down and placed the container down a bit too heavily. Sighing, she spoke, "Disconnect."

  
  


The diodes connecting the right side of the body glove she was wearing came off with a loud pop, and Melissa pulled off the visor showing her the view of the dozen cameras hanging above the crane arm she had been controlling. Dang, she was sure she had gotten the ratio down that time.

  
  


"Another failure," an accented voice said, and Melissa turned to see Hilda walk into the room, carrying Melissa's clothes under one arm as she looked outside the blast glass, "any idea what caused it?"

  
  


"Not enough connection, maybe," Melissa said, "or the arm just isn't strong enough to lift it. I'll have to look into it later. Is it time?"

  
  


"Yes," Hilda tossed the clothes at Melissa, "Time to head to the airport meet your dear Uncle, Japan's symbol of Quirks, and his kid."

"Symbol of Peace," Melissa said.

  
  


"Peace through superior Quirks," Hilda scoffed.

  
  


"Uncle Might isn't like that," Melissa defended, "You'll see."

  
  


"Sure we will," Hilda said, rolling her red eyes, "but something tells me the man who blows up missiles with karate chops isn't a paragon of us Quirkless, Melissa."

  
  


"You've never met Uncle Might," Melissa said, stripping out of the glove and beginning to put on her underwear.

  
  


"I've met his sort before," Hilda waved her hand.

  
  


"Please don't go into this expecting to hate them," Melissa pled to her best friend, "Uncle Might is a good guy, and I'm sure this Izuku is too, if Uncle Might is willing to ask dad to get him gear made."

  
  


"Fine," Hilda said, shrugging with a sigh, "but one sign otherwise…"

  
  


"And you'll go right to hating them, I know," Melissa said.

  
  


\--- X Hilda X---

  
  


Hilda walked with Melissa towards the airport, watching the various games held around I-Island for the Expo out of the corner for a moment here and there. Races, mock combat, shooting galleries (she was going to participate in the last one when this was said and done, even if the chance of her placing high was low, when other people could use targeting Quirks), everything. I-Expo didn't start for another week, but guests were already beginning to gather for it. Heroes, scientists, civilians from across the globe had shown up, as they did every two years like clockwork, and begun to turn each of the four cities into a massive party.

Overhead, planes, from the state of the art to the ever reliable Airbus and Boeing jets came in for a landing at the various airports around the artificial island from each direction. It didn't matter how far out from a particular nation I-Island was at the time, people wouldn't miss the Expo for the world.

...Which unfortunately meant Hilda's parents were probably going to bugger everything up by showing up. Couldn't have the owners of one of the biggest support companies in not-so-merry Britain not show up.

Hilda watched the crowd from the top of the stairs for a moment as a tall, blond haired, blue eyed man gently made his way through the crowd, signing autographs rapidly as he went. So that was him, eh?

"Uncle Might!" Melissa called, running down the stairs and tackling the man into a hug around his waist as he sped up the pace to reach her. He choked back a cough, Hilda noticed, before returning the hug.

"Melissa!" All Might said lifting her in the air and spinning her, "It's good to see you! I hadn't expected you to get here so fast! I was sure I had a bit more time for the fans!"

"I said I'd be here as soon as you landed," Melissa complained, before turning and gesturing for Hilda to give up the high ground, "This is my friend, Hilda Ware."

"Ware," All Might hummed, a rumbling noise, "that name sounds familiar. Ah, it doesn't matter, it's nice to meet you, Hilda."

Hilda took the offered hand, shaking it.

"And this is…" All Might trailed off, "Izuku! You can use your Quirk here! Do so to reach me!"

There was a brief moment before someone shot over the head of the crowd, flipping in mid-air to land next to All Might with way more grace than should have been possible from the force of the move he had just done. Hilda took a moment to examine him as he clearly did the same for her.

He was… plain, she supposed was the best word for it. Short (though how much of that was him having not hit puberty yet was up in the air), with a spattering of freckles and baby fat on his face. The two stand out things were the mop of green-black hair and the nearly pure green eyes staring at them both with slitted pupils. He bowed at the waist, stuttering in broken English, "I-it nice to meet you. I Izuku Midoriya."

Well, wasn't he absolutely bloody adorable.

\--- X Izuku X---

  
  


Izuku kept his head bowed, trying to hide the blush across his face. Toshinori hadn't told him that Melissa, or the other girl, were so pretty and he wasn't the best at talking to girls to begin with...

Melissa was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and glasses. A red vest with a red and yellow plaid bow was worn over her short sleeve white shirt, her brown pants ending high enough to show a pair of socks in the same color tucked into brown boots.

The other girl was the opposite of Melissa in many ways. While Melissa wore her hair down, she had hers in a high ponytail, while Melissa was blonde, she had black hair, where Melissa had sparkling blue eyes, she had wary red ones and while Melissa was missing any form of jewelry, the other girl had a pair silver earing hooked around her pointed right ear. She was also wearing a form fitting leather jacket and a red handkerchief around her neck, with only silver accents otherwise breaking up the darkness.

" Hello !" Melissa said in slightly accented Japanese, " It's nice to meet you, Izuku. I'm Melissa Shield, and this is Hilda Ware . Say hi, Hilda."

  
  


"Hi," Hilda said, inclining her chin slightly.

"Now," Toshinori said, "I need to go see Dave about something, why don't you two show Izuku around the city and get to know each other?"

  
  


" Wai-! " Before Izuku could finish, All Might dashed off, leaving Izuku alone with the two girls and Izuku was left waving his hand, trying to make it look like he didn't care. Traitor,  traitor !

" Uncle Might is as silly as ever ," Melissa chuckled, before turning towards Hilda, "What should we show him first?"

"I want to try out one of the shooting galleries," Hilda said, barely sparing Izuku a glance, "There's one near the mall. Let's start there, eh?"

"Is going to the mall fine with you, Izuku?" Melissa asked him, and Izuku nodded, not trusting his voice to work… "Ok, then! I'll act as your translator since your English doesn't seem to be the best."

" Thank you !" Izuku said, bowing again, before turning towards Hilda, "It nice to meet you, Ware."

"Call me Hilda," the red eyed girl said, before ascending the stairs.

  
  


" What's her Quirk ?" Izuku asked Melissa in curiosity, " What's  your  Quirk? "

" Don't bring it up around Hilda or she'll think you think less of her, " Melissa said, slowly, " but we're both Quirkless ."

Izuku blinked. Wow, to be able to create tech good enough for All Might without a Quirk to help…  that was so cool!

  
  


\--- X Hilda X---

  
  
  


Hilda stepped up to the shooting gallery, picking up one of the air soft guns and offering it to Izuku, "Do you know how to use this?"

  
  
  


The green haired boy took the gun, holding it awkwardly as Hilda grabbed her own. It wasn't quite the Lee-Enfield she had grown up hunting with, it wasn't bolt action for one, nor was it any of the incredibly uncreatively named 'M-H' series of rifle and pistols Melissa made for her… but she'd still easily use it, "I can try."

  
  
  


"Good to hear," Hilda said, looking to Melissa, "You aren't going to join, I assume?"

  
  
  


"You know me," Melissa laughed, waving a hand, "I couldn't hit the broadside of a barn!"

  
  
  


"Then it's just the two of us," Hilda grinned at Izuku, before taking a knee and lining up the sights. Izuku fumbled to do the same, and Hilda chuckled. He was like a puppy, eager to please despite clearly being out of his depth.

  
  
  


The buzzer went off, and targets shaped like stereotypical villains rocketed up, Hilda fluidly going from one to the next as she shot each one down. By the time Izuku had landed his first shot, Hilda had taken down five and she was climbing.

  
  
  


There was a strange tranquility to this, firing down the way as Izuku tried to keep up. It was evidence that despite her being  Quirkless , she wasn't  useless , damn what her parents said. She was a great shot, and she'd use that to become a hero, goddamnit.

  
  
  


\--- X Izuku X---

  
  
  


Izuku couldn't help but marvel as Hilda fired at the targets, mouth falling open as he watched her score each shot with ease. And she was Quirkless.

  
  
  


Wow.

  
  
  


Izuku put down his gun, he was doing terribly anyways, and began to watch her fully. He didn't know the first thing about guns, but… wow, she had to be great.

  
  
  


" Hilda's the best shot I know, " Melissa said, making Izuku realize he had been thinking aloud again.

  
  
  


" She's amazing ," Izuku reaffirmed. There was no other word for it in his mind. To not have a Quirk and be so quick on the draw and as accurate as she was? It was amazing.

  
  
  


\--- X Melissa X---

  
  
  


Melissa covered her mouth to hide the giggle at the reverential look on Izuku's face. So she had stretched the truth… a lot… Hilda was the best shot she knew, if you exempted people older than them, or who had Quirks that made them more accurate. If you added those, there were better shots, not just above them, or in their year, but in total.

  
  
  


But Hilda was inclined to hate people with Quirks, defaulted to it. And so if a white lie made Izuku reverential enough that Hilda was willing to look past that, it would make life easier for everyone involved. And if this was Uncle Might's protege, she didn't want them butting heads over nothing.

  
  
  


" So ," Melissa said, pulling out an unfolding slate and sitting down on a stool to take notes, " What's your Quirk like ?"

  
  
  


" Oh, " Izuku blinked, turning towards her, " It let's me jump high."

  
  
  


Melissa nodded, jotting down a note and sending a request for a gymnasium. She needed to see how high "high" was…

  
  
  


\---X AN X---

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, questions, and opinions? Good? Bad? Meh?


End file.
